


人类清除计划（ABO）6

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划（ABO）6

6

 

3:00 AM

基因锁是一种生理奇迹，只发生在两个信息素高度匹配甚至完全匹配的alpha和omega之间，第一重锁是信息素的相互结合，第二重锁是结合之后通过体液的交换，细胞基因短时间内在两个异体各自体内进行超高速复制分裂、结合重组，最终实现真正基因上的结合互补。撇开肉体和精神上的相互依赖更甚不谈，在表达上，个别异体性状也会互相改变，比如，在完全结合的一段时间后，有些人会出现异瞳的情况。

李帝努看着黄仁俊半阖的眸子，突然想到这一茬儿——也许自己很快就要拥有深琥珀色的瞳孔了。

黄仁俊累坏了，虽然精神层面是持续亢奋的状态，但他真的一点力气都没有了，李帝努抱着他，拿着筷子的手腕转一转，在筷子尖上卷了一小口，探到他嘴边，他也只是伸出舌尖舔了一下。李帝努无奈，把碗筷都放下了，把怀里的人拢了拢，抱起来的时候又在怀里掂了掂，给他抱得舒服一些。

在脑海里过目不忘的生理书，提醒他标记后的omega对alpha有极强的依赖，所以当他已经走到床边，要把人放下后自己去厨房收拾一下，还是作罢了，强压下内心的整理癖。

3:50 AM

两个人都十分疲倦地睡过去，等李帝努再醒过来，黄仁俊不知道什么时候半边身子搭着他还在趴睡着，脑袋向下挨着他的肩颈发出动物幼崽般的呼噜声，鼻息打在他后颈的腺体上十分撩拨。明明睡前李帝努是侧躺着从后面拥着黄仁俊睡的。

他伸出手从下面抱着黄仁俊，扶着他的背，带着他转了身子，变成面对面侧躺的姿势。黄仁俊无意识地砸吧砸吧嘴，脑袋又往他怀里拱了拱，最后形成了一个对着李帝努脑袋张着嘴仰着头的睡姿。

这种没来由的信赖感以及毫无防备的姿态，让李帝努对自己的杀手职业第一次产生了质疑。难道说到底还是基因的影响太厉害了么？

他也阖上眼准备趁着下一波情潮来之前多睡一会儿，可刚刚才闭上没多久，怀里人逐渐攀升的体温以及空气中愈发浓郁的雪松香草味又昭示着下一波情欲的开始。

体质特殊的黄仁俊迎来了人生中第一次狂风猛浪，还是天配的缘劫，前面的折腾让他此刻根本醒不过来。他在混沌的意识里睁不开眼睛，周身越来越热，全部热流都汇到一个难以启齿的地方，心底里却止不住的痒，但他却异常笃定的知道有一个人一定可以解他的痒。

李帝努很默契地拉开他一条腿，手往下一按，穴口流出的热液已经湿了整个臀肉都是，黄仁俊也不老实地扭来扭去，一双小手游在他身上到处点火，当他摸到那根半勃但已经尺寸可怖的硬热时，竟本能地握住往自己股间带。

“别动俊俊，我这就给你了。”他猛地一翻身，把黄仁俊压在身下，完全挺立的阴茎还握在对方手里，钥匙无法精准进入锁孔令身下的人着急地皱起眉头。李帝努低头轻吻了他的眉头，还用舌头扫了扫，仿佛这么做就能熨平似的。

当盘根卧虬的阴茎探入了那个温热的孔洞，黄仁俊又发出那种动物幼崽喊奶的哼唧声。开发了一整晚的穴依旧紧致非常，但是肏开后已经算是可以畅通无阻了。那些穴肉，认得了这快活物的经脉，甫一进入便细细地盘砸上来亲吻。李帝努大力地往穴里插，沉甸甸的双丸拍在对方的臀尖上，像是对不能一起进入也十分不满。

黄仁俊的硬挺则在李帝努的腹肌田上很好地开垦着，马眼上流出来的腺液很好地浇灌了那些渠沟。

“嗯啊……”黄仁俊沉浸在舒服的混沌意识中拨云见日，看到那张没有一个细节不符合自己审美的脸上，原本是黝黑的双瞳，有一只似乎变成了跟他一样的深琥珀色，他看起来好凶，可朝着自己走过来的姿态又如此坚定，他觉得对方是要来取他性命，当对方站到自己面前，却只是俯下身轻轻地亲了自己。他在意识里愣愣地站着体会这个亲吻，总觉得对方的唇珠应该很好亲，于是他伸出舌尖仔细地描摹了那个唇珠。

现实是，黄仁俊也这么做了。他脑袋悬空地追着李帝努索吻，甚至还用牙齿咬上了那个唇珠。李帝努被他撩得脑袋爆炸，双手握着他的腰肢卡在自己胯上狠狠地操，龟头在生殖腔口对着缝隙一直磨，最后堵在那个裂隙狠狠地射了出来。

冲击着内壁的热液浇得黄仁俊也出了精。他小死地叹喂着还是无法睁开眼皮。男人射完也不出来，很好地把所有的精液都堵在了里面。

中间停歇了一阵。后来又不知道做了几次，李帝努那东西就跟长在那儿似的，一直没出来过。直到黄仁俊被憋尿憋醒了，李帝努抱着站不稳的人到马桶前，帮他扶着射无可射的阴茎放尿，黄仁俊羞耻得站在李帝努脚背上的脚趾都是蜷缩起来的，他感受着从后穴流出来的浓精在他腿上流过，等他淅淅沥沥地尿出来的时候，李帝努又插进去操他了。

他两眼一黑，觉得自己活不过明天。

6:30 AM +1D 

天光大作。

杀戮日已过。

李帝努被生物钟唤醒，他把黄仁俊捞起来背在身上，到厨房去弄吃的。突然客厅内刺耳的电话声让他警觉起来，响了好几声没人接，停下了没几秒，又响起来。

黄仁俊终于醒过来，迷迷糊糊地指使他，“去接一下吧，可能是李东赫。”

李帝努接起电话把听筒举在他脑边，因为电话那头又高又亮的嗓门他也听到了说话的内容：“还活着吗我们俊？”

“嗯……你还好吗？”

“好得很，昨天有人想搞事情，我朋友把他解决掉了！我跟你说，以后，哥罩你！！”掩盖不住的骄傲语气。

李帝努冷哼了一声，冷不防被李东赫听到了，“喂你没事吧！你旁边有谁！”

“啊啊那啥…是我一..朋友，昨晚没地儿去，在我这里借宿一宿。我没事，你别担心。”黄仁俊心虚地从后面环住了李帝努的脖子，“那什么，你的鸡蛋，过几天我再给你送过去吧……我这里仓库没有新鲜鸡蛋了。”

挂了电话，李帝努把背后的人放到沙发上，一瞬不瞬地看着黄仁俊的眼睛，“为什么撒谎。”

哇不是吧这个变脸！“你……你是Jeno吗？”黄仁俊退无可退地往沙发深处坐。

李帝努愣了愣，无奈又委屈地叹气，黄仁俊觉得他怎么还委屈起来，像只金毛似的，又见对方举起双手表示自己没有威胁，坐到距离自己有点远的另一张椅子上，“我是李帝努。你，你别怕。”他张张嘴，欲言又止。

他起身到厨房去煮了点粥，期间黄仁俊也感受到对方低落的情绪了。他也不知道怎么做嘛，你还委屈了，我被你折腾一晚上，我还委屈呢。

两人相顾无言地吃完白粥和一点配菜。

李帝努苦恼挣扎了一会，坐到沙发的另一头，缓缓开口道，“你别害怕，Jeno是我的保护人格，虽然很暴力凶残，但我其实不太清楚小时候的记忆，也不知怎么会这样…他不经常出来的，一般是情况比较危急，或者我有特别大情绪波动的时候他会出来。”

黄仁俊对什么都可以接受，但是不擅长处理尴尬的气氛。他看向李帝努，表示自己并没有要问的。

“你可能猜到了，我从事比较，嗯…怎么说呢，是比较危险的职业。”

“你是杀手。”黄仁俊十分笃定。

“嗯…我是杀手。”他坦诚道，“但我不会伤害你。昨天的任务也暂时不能透露给你，总之昨天的情况算是比较危急，Jeno就出来了，虽然解决了蛮多人但是任务失败了。这个之后再说吧，总之，我想要跟你说的是，Jeno是喜欢你的。一见钟情吧大概是，如果我们忽略基因作用的话。”

“你怎么知道。”他不信。

“我的两个人格在切换的时候，都是隐藏人格对表现人格的压制，我们每一次在你眼前的出现，都是经过了一番……精神打斗？总之这种切换是撕裂且挣扎的。他是喜欢你的，这是他第一次主动让我出来，就在昨天第一次标记你之后。他怕伤害你。”你若能明白爱是克制的话，就会知道Jeno牺牲了什么。

黄仁俊被突如其来的直球表白搞得不知所措。

“你昨天说，419，但是我标记你了，所以我会对你负责，尽管你可能从未考虑过这种感情，也不愿意被感情束缚，但我……不会强求你，等你发情期过后，我会在你看不见的地方等你随叫随到。在你清洗掉完全标记之前，我都在。”说完他有些不好意思地皱了皱鼻头。 

怎么办，老派的男人好有魅力喔。黄仁俊像只见到猎物高兴得露出獠牙的小狐狸，突然起了要逗弄老实人的心思，“那你呢？你说Jeno喜欢我，你喜不喜欢我？”

李帝努还强行保持冷脸，但是嘴角微妙的上扬弧度躲不过黄仁俊的视线，他看向得意得虎牙都露出来的黄仁俊，说，“我不知道。”

“那我先不要跟李帝努在一起了，我也喜欢Jeno。”

-tbc-


End file.
